Out of the Ashes Comes a Phoenix
by realproperaliens
Summary: After tragedy Hits Mercedes, the new main people in her life will help her through it.  Sorry this summary kinda sucks
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is actually my second posting on fanfiction, but that was two years ago. So here my first glee fic. TEAM FIERCEDES! : )**

* * *

Out of the Ashes Comes a Phoenix

Chapter 1: A Fiery End

Mercedes POV

I can remember the day perfectly...

_Flashback:_

_"Alright everyone," Mr. Shue announced, " this weeks assignment is to find and perform a song that describes this time in your life"_

_There was a general sense of excitement in the room as everyone tried to think of a song that went with their life. I felt that so far my life was pretty good. I mean I wish that I had a boyfriend, but thats not so important. I have amazing parents, friends, and glee club so that made up for it; for now at least._

_The slightly building chatter came to an abrupt stand still when someone knocked on the door. Mrs. Pillsbury stuck her head around the door and looked at Mr. Shuester._

_" Can I see you and Mercedes for a moment." she said. _

_Everyone turned and looked at me. They all had the same look of extreme concern on their faces; the last time Mrs. Pillsbury interrupted a glee rehearsal she told Kurt about his fathers heart attack. But since Kurts not at McKinley anymore and she called me, I don't know what this could be about. _

_I got up and followed Mr. Shue and Mrs. Pillsbury out onto the hall. _

_"What's going on Emma?" Mr. Shue had the same look of concern on his face that everyone else had._

_"Well I'm so, so sorry I have to do this," she said looking at me, " but umm... your parents are gone."_

_"GONE?" I half shrieked " what do you mean gone?"_

_" I mean they died. Your house caught on fire this afternoon. Your parents were home and they made it out, but they inhaled too much smoke and they both lost their lives." _

_End of Flashback_

After she said that, I don't remember much. All I heard was a whirring noise in my ears. The next thing I knew I was walking down the hallway of the hospital, turning into the room where my parents were.

They didn't look dead. They looked like they were asleep, peaceful even. After I had said my goodbyes a social worker came in and asked if she could talk to me.

" Hello Mercedes I'm Helen Daize. I'm a social worker at the hospital and I've been assigned to your case. From what I understand your parents are the only family you have." she said.

"Yes," I answered, "I'm an only child and so were my parents. My grandparents died about five years ago."

"Right, so I'm here to help you explore your options. We have contacted your parents lawyers and they have sent us a copy of their wills. Your parentshad layer out a couple of options for you. It seems that they talked with a ... Burt Hummel and arranged for you to live with him and his family. Your parents left you their entire fortune,accessible in full on your 21st birthday. They also set aside a sum of money, if you wish not to live with Mr. Hummel, to obtain an apartment of your own. But it's your choice." She looked at me to talk.

"This is a lot to process," I started, "but I don't think I need to really think this over. I really want to live with Burt and the Hummels."

"Okay," she said, " Mr. Hummel is in the waiting room, waiting for you."

With that I walked out of the room and into my new life.

**

* * *

**

Okay so that's it. Please, please, please review! The next chapter will be coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Okay, thank you for all the reviews and thanks to all the people who added this story to their alerts. This chapter will longer (with a hint of budding romance), and to answer this question: Mercedes parents were both highly successful doctors so they had A LOT of money. I know I didn't really explain that. This also takes place within the normal Glee timeline, but I'm kinda changing minor things. So enjoy! And oh yeah….. TEAM FIERCEDES! Lol **

**P.S. I own nothing : (**

* * *

Out of the Ashes Comes a Phoenix

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Mercedes POV

To say my life now was different would be an understatement. I'm still trying to adjust to life without my parents. I could never say that I'm getting over it, but I am beginning to _heal._ And living with my best friend and his amazing family was definitely helping. About 2 months have gone by since my parent's funeral. Since we had no other family it was only attended by friends, even Mr. Shue and the glee kids. Having this happen has really put in perspective the amazing love that all of us glee club have for each other. But now I kind of want everything to go back to normal I feel like everybody is treating me as if I'm made of glass or something.

Think of it from my point of view, do you want to look in the eyes of the people who now mean the most to you in the world and see the restriction, the hesitation to say what under normal circumstance they would say. Honestly it's a little tiring; probably even more for them. Sitting in glee club was when the strain became more evident.

Finn's POV

"Okay, let's discuss our set list for regionals," Mr. Shuester said, drawing the attention of the club.

Rachel practically yelled, "Mr. Shue?" waving her arms around like a raving lunatic. "I really think that I should sing at regionals. Actually Finn I think you'd be good with…" Her voice died down when she realized that everybody was staring at her. And **not **in a good way.

"Actually _Rachel_," Santana spat her name like it was poison, "I don't think you should sing a solo at regionals. The solos should go to people who **deserve **them. Not people who think that no one's talent compares to theirs."

"Santana don't be ridiculous. My talent doesn't compare to anyone else's." She said, looking around for support.

I felt that this was the time to speak up. Rachel needs to realize that the world doesn't revolve around her. "Rachel don't you get it? There are twelve other members in this group, not just you. People here are going through hard times and you need to respect that. This is the Rachel that I don't like, and the one that I broke up with. I personally think that Mercedes should sing at regionals." Mercedes head shot up like she had been electrocuted. She obviously wasn't expecting that. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Well everyone except Rachel, of course.

"But Mr. Shue I—"she tried to protest.

"No Rachel," he put his hand out to stop her. "I think that Finn has a point. Everyone, Mercedes especially, has had a really tough time recently. I think that Mercedes is the most deserving of a solo, so that's how it's going to be. Finn, I think you and Mercedes should sing a duet; your assignment for the week is to find at least two options and present them on Friday. Okay everyone, you can go."

I tried to hurry out of the choir room but Rachel caught up to me.

"Finn," she latched onto my arm, "I think we should talk."

I tried to shake my arm from her grasp. "No Rachel, I don't think we have anything to talk about. I said all I had to say in glee club, and I meant every word."

"Look Finn, can't you just forgive me? We belong together."

"I don't think we do, I've moved on and I think you should do the same. I have to go and get Mercedes so we can go home. Bye Rachel." I turned and walked away from Rachel, I started down the hallway looking for Mercedes. I found her by her locker.

"Hey Cedes, you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, " she said closing her locker, "let's go." We started down the hall, and Mercedes turned to look at me. "Why did you say that in glee club?"

"Because that's how I felt. I wouldn't have said otherwise. I know it didn't come about in the best way, but I feel like now you're one of my best friends" I said putting my arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks Finn. I also heard what you said to Rachel, and I hope everything's okay." She put her arm around my waist.

"Yeah well I fine it's her I'd be worried about, but that's not important right now. Let's get home and work on the music for regionals."

"Sounds great to me.

...

I really do believe that Mercedes is one of my best friends now. In the time that she's lived with us I've gotten to know her really well, maybe as well as Kurt. I can tell that she really wants to be treated normally. So that's what I try to do, so does our entire family. We've just brought Mercedes into our normal routine. After we got home I went into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich for myself and one for Mercedes then I went up to her room.

"Hey Mercedes," I said knocking on her door. "Can I come in? I brought you a sandwich."  
"Come in." she called. I opened her door and saw her flipping through her iPod.

"Do you have any ideas for songs?" I said and handed her her sandwich.

"Yes actually. I think I found three songs. Two are duets, and the other is just a solo. I think I already know which ones we should sing. But I'll let you listen and choose. Oh yeah, ummm…. I know that everyone thinks I should sing songs about grief, and some of these are about that, but I just want to sing **one **song that isn't about grief of losing some one. And now that I've made my little speech," she started laughing, "we can listen and then start practicing."

Friday:

_It's Hard to say Bye Bye Bye Bye_

_So come on somebody _

_Sing it with me,_

_Wave your hands up high…HEY_

_So this for my people who just lost somebody_

_So this is for everybody, just lift your hand to the sky_

_Cause we will never say bye bye_

Mercedes voice rang out in the room on the last note. The pain was clear in every word that she had sang. There were about ten seconds as everyone kind of just stared at Mercedes in shock at the beautiful way she just sang that song. I was the first to clap, and everyone soon followed.

"Wow Mercedes," Mr. Shue said, " alright are you ready for the duet with Finn?" Mercedes nodded and I walked to the middle of the room to stand by her, I gave the signal for the music to start. I took a deep breath and started singing.

Mercedes POV

_[Finn:] _

_I believe that _

_Heaven must be like this _

_Ray of sunshine _

_Kissed upon your skin _

_Just say you love me _

_Make my day go good _

_Pot of gold at the _

_End of the rainbow _

_[Both:]_

_Can't tell you nothin you aint already heard _

_No matter what I say it's nothin but words _

_Just let me prove to you what I know is real _

_Let me express to you the way that I feel _

I wove my voice around Finn's as we sang the chorus. There was something different from this performance than the last time we sang this at home. I looked into his as I began to sing my verse.

_[Mercedes:] _

_I believe that _

_Love is synonymous _

_With heaven _

_Such a sensual bliss _

_The way you touch me _

_Makes this life so good _

_A reward at the _

_End of the long road _

As we sang the chorus again I started to dance around Finn. His eyes watched mine everyway I turned. He grabbed my hands and started to dance and spin me around.

_[Finn:] _

_Fairy tales can be _

_Real if you just believe _

_Go my mind made _

_I don't plan to leave _

_Cuz you were meant for me _

_Simple that may be _

_Why be complex _

_Loving you is so easy _

We danced around during the rest of Finn's verse. When we began to sing the chorus the last time he suddenly stopped and stared into my eyes.

_Can't tell you nothin you aint already heard _

_No matter what I say it's nothin but words _

_Just let me prove to you what I know is real _

_Let me express to you the way that I feel _

Finn kept my hands in his as the piano finished the song. And I couldn't hear the club clapping, I only see his eyes.

Finn's POV

I didn't hear anything else I only saw Mercedes….

**

* * *

**

So there's chapter two! This is longer just like I promised. The song that Mercedes sang was Bye Bye by Mariah Carey. And the duet was Words by Anthony David ft. India Arie. They both are incredible songs and you should listen to them. I hope you liked this. And I'm gonna try and update this and my other story every Monday. If you have any ideas for this story PLEASE share!

**Don't forget reviews=awesomeness **

**Peace, Love, and Reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone. I know I just got a bunch of people's hopes up. SORRY! Tehe**

**Okay so I'm planning on updating either tomorrow or Wednesday. Ummm so that's all.**

**BYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Okay so I'm not really feeling any of the stories I'm writing at the moment. So I have to discontinue both of them. I know that some of you will be really disappointed especially with **_**Phoenix**_**. But I feel this is best. **

**So instead of continuing these stories I'm gonna start writing a new one. Maybe ficlets; most of them will feature Mercedes in a variety of romantic pairings. I think the first will be with Jesse St. James because I'm really intrigued by that pairing. And I kind of want to explore where it could lead. So hopefully I could update that every couple of days, the first will probably be up by the end of the week. I want to publish as much as possible in the next 24 days because I am going on a trip to Orlando with my high school marching band.[really exciting!]**

**I know that this isn't what some were hoping for, but here it is. If you have any suggestions for romantic Mercedes ficlets put them in reviews on **_**Phoenix.**_

**Have an amazing rest of your day**

**Sunafterthestorm.**


End file.
